Subhuman
by V0ID
Summary: Being killed an endless amount of times proves Lelouch's theory that the researchers, or executioners, have some sick fascination with the way he will always heal. And he's had enough. M for violence
1. Chapter One

Subhuman, by V0ID

~2397 a.t.b~

Chapter One

Brittainia enjoyed it's successful age, arts and science flourishing under the longest era of peace the empire had ever witnessed. Racism was near abolished, reduced to the ramblings of ignorant elders and historical documents that became moth-eaten and forgotten. Japanese, Brittainian, Chinese..you name it, all flocked to the exorbitant cities and lush countryside to enjoy a wonderful land known as the United States of Japan. Once steeped in corruption and bloodshed it had risen from ashes, all thanks to a single man.

A single man who was now slumped wearily against a battered wall. His hands were tied and his mouth gagged by the rough collar of his outfit, the scratchy fabric turning his porcelain skin pink. The gouges he had carved in the wall marked each time he had failed to, and wished he had died. It was a bit out of date, for the exact total had slipped away with his sanity. Being burned, drowned, starved, and shot proved his theory that the researchers, or executioners, had some sick fascination with the way he always healed. Floating in and out of conciousness after a particularly gruesome death the day before, he barely heard his tormentors approaching. His eyelids fluttered, straining futilely against the crusty stitches that held them shut.

"I think that poison we gave him combined with electricity may have finally worked." said unfamiliar voice, one of the newcomers to this department. She untied his gag to photograph how bruises from a previous beating he had received were healing. "The properties found in this subject are... miraculous! I'd given him a lethal dose and everything..."

All five of the more experienced researchers took a step back."Don't get too close, newbie. He's only faking. Anyway, can we think of a new way too kill it before it fully recovers? Remember last time how when he regained his full strength..."

The younger scientist scoffed at how they had all retreated over the red line of tape that marked the safety zone. "No! I really think he is. Look." She prodded the man's lolling head with a finger, and pulling out a pair of sewing scissors snipped the thread and peeled back one of his eyelids. The eye rolled back in its socket, awing the scientist with its striking red colour.

Not even a trace of their former purple remained.

"You're right, it looks dead. Let's take it to the lab and test the vital signs." After untying him from the wall one of them grabbed a cart, and slinging him onto the metal surface made a fatal mistake.

Taking off their mirrored goggles to examine his eyes, the owner of them snapped to alert, vaulting off the cart and ordering in a voice husky with disuse. "I order you to do everything in your power to let me escape!" That made for a strange picture, the researchers leading their captive to the front door and even holding the door open for him. A security guard returning from his lunch break witnessed them waving out the window as Brittainia's scientific wonder began sprinting away, his legs stiff but quickly adapting to the speed that was imperative. Alerting the soldeirs that guarded the compound he pulled out his gun and was only following protocol when he began shooting at the escaping man. The Geassed scientists happily jumped in the way of the bullets intended for him, spraying the floor with blood.

Running eratically like a frightened animal he was reaching the outer wall of the research compound when more bullets buried themselves into the back of his legs, crumpling from the force and throwing him onto his face.

"He won't get up from that. He's still weak from the last experiment." Assured the guard captain, taking his time to walk down from the tower where he and the other gunman had been shooting from. He took his time, actually a bit glad that his men had had an opportunity to sharpen their skills. As his boots crunched on the asphalt, he strode over to the fallen form of the man, who was now dragging himself forward with his hands and spitting out gravel. Actual tears were trailing down his cheek.

Taking the cold shape of a gun from his pocket the captain shot him in the back of each hand, immune to each muffled cry. From the stitch wounds it looked like he was crying blood, scarlet drops rolling down to gently stain his sweat-dampened collar. Preparing to end the experimental subject's life at least temporarily, he jabbed the gun to it's head, but thats when it opened his eyes, revealing two eerie crimson orbs etched with a strange signal.

"D-don't shoot me." The order was half audible and choked with desperation. Dropping his gun the soldier appeared confused as to why the subject wasn't dead, and to why the gun was now pointed at him.

* * *

><p>Seven people died in that escape attempt, and he would have succeeded had it been for the straightjacket hampering his efforts to run. Such an act of independence was impossible now, spiderwebs of plastic tubes making him half-dead with sedatives. The surgeons did their job quickly, scalpels flashing as they separated each limb. They had figured he was no longer any use to them, as the cost of the facility was astounding and he definitely was dangerous. Mao would be jealous of the big white laboratory that would be his new home.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This was (roughly) the end for In the End, but then a few things changed...


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

From his chilly cryogenic box the man watched the reflections of people play across the surface of his containment case, thinking nothing of the green-haired woman that peered down on him now. _I don't think there's anything more they can do to me._ Neat glasses were perched on her nose, complimenting the crisp white lab coat that hung loosely on her thin body. Some part of him wasn't completely dead yet, for as she examined the locks he felt a twist of dread pierce his gut; quickly turning to an echo of relief when she walked away.

What he guesses were hours late she appeared again, waking him from a doze and wielding a shovel for some reason. After judging her aim she ruthlessly hacked at the reinforced glass, not flinching as the subzero air ruffled her hair. After falling onto the floor the man spotted all of the other scientists lying motionless in a neat pile, and after a second he made the connection that it was their blood splattered on her coat with almost perfect symmetry.

Where his limbs had been were beginning to unfreeze. "My arms. My legs." He managed, gritting his teeth at the pullulating agony.

The woman held out his left arm, resembling more of something you'd find at the supermarket. "Already taken care of. Eeew!" She looked more butcher then scientist as she let each limb thaw out, a few of them jerking spastically as the nerves were warmed. She carefully wrestled his torso from the ground and slapped it on the metal examination table; taking time to hold everything in place until it healed correctly. Wiping her crimson hands she picked up the shovel. "You're looking much better already, Lelouch."

"Lelouch...?" _Why does that word sound familiar?_

"Um, yeah. That's your name. I'm C2, remember?" the playfulness in her voice was giving way to apprehension. As she nervously flicked the blood off the shovel's head he dove for the long wooden end and ripped it from hands. C2 yelped when the steel cut long slashes right across her palms, and being too preoccupied with those wounds went down silently when Lelouch brought it down over her head.

Grinning like a kid that was escaping the time-out corner he stepped over her motionless form, plucking the key card from around her neck. "Nice to meet you." Sliding it through the lock and after jogging through the next succession of empty rooms realized he should obtain some kind of disguise in case someone chose to work a few extra hours. All of the rooms had been dark so far, but looking like a crazed gardener slash mental patient would be a total giveaway. A closet seemed like a good place to start and after tearing through a few he found stacks of of spare lab coats, perfectly pressed and waiting to be worn. He dropped the shovel with a clang and began stuffing his newly-attached limbs through the cotton sleeves when the footsteps behind him registered with his brain. Too late. The attacker shoved him into the ground face-first, and the linoleum tasted horrible.

A woman's agitated voice. "Why would you do that, Lelouch? I'm only trying to help you!"

From his awkward position on the floor he righted himself, spinning around to see C2 and recognizing her from before. Beside clumps of dried blood caked in her hair she looked perfectly fine.

"Y-you...I killed you! You're dead!"

She seemed equally incredulous by his reaction. "Because I'm just like you. I heal." Plucking a pair of scissors from a desk she brought it swiftly across her unscathed hands, the resulting slit vanishing after a few seconds.

"Don't-! Ah... "

"That's why we were both kept here...the scientists were trying to find the source of our abilities. I'm guessing they kept trying to kill you as well."

Wiping imaginary dirt off of his hands Lelouch asked the obvious. "Yes... and now you're breaking out, I presume?"

C2 nodded, and her next movement caught him off guard, moving towards him as if to embrace. Lelouch took several steps backward so that she grabbed thin "What are you doing?"

She blinked as if she'd just woken up from a nonsensical dream. "I..it worked last time."

"Last time? Are you crazy?" He was seriously doubting the sanity of his companion, and wondered if it would be better for him if she were 'accidentally' recaptured by the scientists.

"Yeah...a couple years...maybe ten, I dunno..."

"Do you even know the date now?"

She picked up the shovel again and broke the lock on a heavy-looking door, creating a portal to the dark hallway. "Let's worry about that later...when we're not running for our lives." Their bare feet slapped on the cool floor as they made off jogging down the hall; not running to save energy they may need later. Except for the the occasional emergency light the facility was darker than midnight and a couple of times they banged into walls or knocked over trash cans, instinctively holding their breath after each noise. As Lelouch turned the final corner he found himself being dazzled by a flashlight beam shone straight in his eyes.

the guard clicked his radio on, paling at the sight of C.C as she caught up with Lelouch. "Hey! It's...it's...!"He hastily began barking into the receiver. "Subject 99 and the female have esca-"

The circles were still burned into his view, but Lelouch didn't let the man finish; in one swoop clipping the guard's rib with his elbow and twisting the man's nearest arm backwards. As the radio clattered to floor C.C scratched his face with a single unforgiving slash and when her hand touched the man's cheek his yell was cut short; a motionless meatsack that fell to the floor.

C.C poked his body with her foot. "Just put him to the side. We don't have time to open a closet and stuff him in, like they do in spy movies."

"Al-alright." Lelouch panted, attributing his shortness of breath to such a long time in confinement. The hall plunged back into darkness when he tossed the flashlight against a wall, and claiming to know the way out C.C went ahead. As Lelouch started running he realized they were in the last network of laboratories, only to fall over C.C; who had crouched down in the middle of the hall to listen for something.

"WH-" Thinking he had sprung a trap Lelouch tried to shout a warning but a soft hand quickly clamped over his mouth. Sure enough, light was pouring from beneath one of lab doors, and from the sound of voices behind it they'd been detected.


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry this is so late, subscribers.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

C.C focused on the thin beam of light that spilled from underneath the door. "Be quiet." She whispered to the man. "There's still a chance they haven't-"

When the door was thrown open she gave a pitifully soft scream of surprise as four fully armed guards began unmercifully emptying their guns into the dark hallway. The light from their room was enough to see them and Lelouch didn't have time to shirk back into the shadows; uselessly covering his face as the bullets hammered into his body._ We were so close..._ The familiar receding of his thoughts was accompanied by a numbing wave of despair that he would have to mark another tally. The searing heat of healing, not the cold chill of death was all he felt now, for it's hot in Hell.

"That's enough." said one of the guards to his apparent subordinates. "Any more would just be cruel." One of walked a few steps to where C.C lay and kicked her bullet-riddled body. Lelouch witnessed a fervent look for approval pass from the man to the onlookers, and not getting one he shoved the barrel to of his gun to the base of her neck, obviously preparing to shoot.

With a paramount effort he summoned his last breath from the murky depths of his shredded lungs. "Ssshtop-puhh." It was more of a wheeze; the dying cough of someone obscenely old, and something liquid trickled from his mouth. _That woman...I don't think she'll come back to life again. Her healing must have been the fake kind they've developed from my blood..._ Little did he know that the first time they had crossed paths looked a lot like this. He was brought back to reality as cold metal was jammed into the soft part of his neck, and he stared wearily back at the soldier who was threatening him. Words can't describe how much he regretted what seemed like would be his last act of heroism now that it meant this demise would be accompanied by any more pain.

"What's that? Giving orders, are we?" the man demanded, his eyes looking furtively for a muscle or anywhere painful to shoot his victim and exert some control. _His eyes..._Feeling a tiny burst of triumph Lelouch curled his crimson-frosted lips into as fearsome a smile he could manage in that current situation. Making eye-contact, a single word crossed his mind and was forced into the guard's mind by the means of his incredible power.

_Die._

His comrades knew exactly what had happened when the guard's brains splattered across the floor with a sound like spilt oatmeal, and they clapped their hands over their eyes.

"Don't look at hi-" one of them shouted before slipping in a pool of C.C's blood and colliding with the man who had tripped over her body. Disoriented, they became entangled and dropped their guns with a clatter.

The last, out of instinct, shot a fearful glance at Lelouch and soon found himself crushing his own throat. After being captive for so long he got a twisted sense of joy in the last one's gruesome death, and with aching fingers Lelouch picked up one of the dropped guns. The two remaining guards were beginning to resume their bearings and Lelouch didn't like how one of them was still where he had fallen on top of the woman, so hoping he still had a chance at escape he steadied his weak, trembling hand and shot them both. He noticed that the woman flinched at the gunshot as if expecting pain, and after the firing stopped she tentatively turned her face from the floor and looked at him.

"They're all dead?" she asked in a small voice, surveying the carnage with the same amount of indifference he felt towards it.

"Yes." he coughed, beginning to test his destroyed limbs.

C.C sat up and pushed something back into the holes that were peppered in her chest. "We can't go on like this. There are obviously more g-g-" She coughed up an alarming amount of blood with a sickening gurgle and continued. "Guards. But we have guns."

Using the wall as a crutch he attempted to stand but still wasn't strong enough. "I usually take hours to fully recover, but we obviously don't have that much time." She said nothing and continued to sit very still. Figuring they might as well work together he offered a suggestion. "Why don't you see how much mobility you've regained-"

"That would be counterproductive. I've lived with this curse for almost a thousand years and moving just undoes the healing. Talking also makes it worse." The last part was said through clenched teeth and Lelouch guessed that she was enduring the same beneficial agony he was. To make some use of this time he peered as far as he could into the lighted room and was ecstatic to see a door. He ignored the fact that they must have been running in the wrong direction all along and tried to use his clouded mind and think this through. _But it's definitely locked. _And he also saw what he recognized as an alarm rigged to it, as expected. _When I'm strong enough, no, we're strong enough, we could shoot the lock and deal with anyone who answers the alarm._

With shaking hands she grabbed onto the door frame and inched to her feet. "I think I can continue now." Seeing his struggles to join her she reached out a hand. "But I won't be able to help you the entire way."

"I won't need it!"

"Good."

Still leaning heavily on the wall she pried one of the guns from a guard's hand and having the same idea aimed for the door.

"Hit the lock."

"Do you even know how a lock works? If you did then you'd know that's useless." The thunderclap of shots echoed through the eerily quiet halls as she shot a neat crescent around the door handle. When she'd done enough damage she asked her companion a question that was accompanied by a strange comment. "Will you have enough strength to push that through? You were never a titan but it should be easy."

He staggered towards the door with a limp that was a vast improvement over the absolute zero motor control he'd had fifteen minutes ago. "What do you mean I was never a titan..." He threw his weight against the broken part as gracefully as a seal flops on an iceberg, but it did the trick and popped through the other side. The shriek of the sounding alarm split his ears and the door swung open to the cool night air. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt, the gentle not-sun glow of strange lighted things high above coating the gravel in an ethereal cast that seemed to radiate-

"You can stop to smell the flowers later!" She yelled over the alarm. "Move!" Responding not to her voice but the rough shove to his back, Lelouch stepped into what he mistakenly thought was the first night outdoors of his existence.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Though the facility they had made their escape from was high-security, the two test subjects encountered little resistance as they fled to the outlying city streets. The man found himself unable to keep up with the woman called C.C and in the midst of climbing a grassy knoll he sank into the welcoming carpet of vegetation. Under the moon their bloody footprints were gleaming a noxious black and thinking only of the guards that were surely on their trail he forced himself to wade into a tiny pond. C.C gave him a knowing smile as he was still catching his ragged breath, and overwhelmed by the extraordinary new sights the man could do little but savor the feeling of mud between his toes.

_Is this what I've been missing? My whole world has been the interior of a cell, the tight grip of chains around my wrists and maybe the occasional corridor. But if there's so much out here- _What might have been a fish brushed his ankles but that was soon proved false as the hand pulled his legs right out from under him. With a gasp of surprise he fell face first into the murky, waist-deep pond and got a mouthful of bulrushes. The texture of leafy plants gritty with dirt overwhelmed his mouth.

"Beautiful night for a swim, eh Lelouch?" The woman said smugly, who was splashing in pond as he spat out the nasty water in his mouth. He stopped trying to expel it as soon as the tangy bitterness of pond scum registered on his tongue..._it's the first thing I've tasted in an eternity._

He sputtered and tried again to speak. "Stop calling me that."

"Okay." She seemed to be enjoying this and cheerily pulled her long green hair into a soggy knot. "Would you prefer Zero?"

"Zero." The man repeated, an inkling of memory beginning to itch in the back of his mind. She got this endearingly hopeful look on her face and he didn't want to disappoint her. "That's a number, right?" That was apparently the wrong answer for her face fell, and before the woman could be stopped she seized his hand.

"I should have done this a long time ago."

"What-?!"

Her eyes closed as if she had done this before, she whirled the dumbfounded man into her arms and kissed him squarely on the lips. Caught completely by surprise he allowed her to linger, but realized what he was doing and pushed the invader off him. Her company had been tolerable until now but this was the final straw. After a threatening step towards her his words came out as a dangerous hiss. "What's wrong with you? I'm not this Lelouch character you won't shut up about and I don't know what Zero is."

"Who. Who Zero is." She corrected, frustration flickering behind her eyes. After a brief examination of their hole-ridden clothes she showed the teeniest sliver of teeth in an infuriating smirk. "We're not exactly presentable, are we...follow me, and maybe this will bring it back." A cool hand brushed across the man's forehead and ruffled his ratty hair. Feeling strangely vulnerable in this strange new world the man decided that he didn't want to part ways just yet and accepted her offer. _I refuse to trail behind her like a lost little duckling. _He thought, matching her stride.

The woman led him down a paved path that clung to the sides of what he guessed were residential buildings until they reached a small park of some sort. In the center was a plain monument that reached proudly towards the sky, it's surface carved with elegant Japanese script.

She ran to the rock and urgently began scanning the writing. "This is Zero's grave. The names might bring something back."

The man found a place to sit on a rusty bench and noticed the carefully arranged offerings of candles and incense that decorated the grave. _This Zero must have been a great man._

"Freedom...blah blah blah...savior...ah, here we go. '...coming to the aide of General Kozaki in the decisive battle.' And here...consort of the 100th Empress Nunnally vi Britannia." Something moved behind her eyes. "If you were in your right mind...that would have made you so happy."

"Nunnally..." He repeated distantly, trying to remember why that name sounded so important. As he began to rack his brain he felt a sharp sting in his upper arm and noticed with a sick feeling that it was one of the fast-acting tranquilizers they had used back in he facility. Before he could warn the woman his vision skewed dangerously and he felt his limbs _fading away... _theman collapsed to the ground and was unaware of being eventually passed to the hands of a retrieval squad, doomed to live out his existence as a thing subhuman.


End file.
